


This Fragile Fabric

by Pyracantha



Series: Quotes [16]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gift Exchange, Late for the Prom, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: At the top of the world where love is found.Title from this quote in The Subtle Knife by Phillip Pullman"As if from Heaven itself, great curtains of delicate light hung and trembled. Pale green and rose-pink, and as transparent as the most fragile fabric, and at the bottom edge a profound and fiery crimson like the fires of Hell."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Quotes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/29583
Kudos: 8





	This Fragile Fabric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsleofSolitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/gifts).



> A very late but hopefully loved piece for the GOEvents Prom Event. I had isleofsolitude and the deadline met my real life and it was not happening. But here's a piece of art and next I'll post the fic chapter.  
> I love you to bits Faye. You are an unending supporter and you love all of us so much. You make me want to be a better person all the time. HUGS and I hope you like this. <3


End file.
